Varying the operating positions of infeed and outfeed fences for use on a router table is often a difficult, time-consuming and sometimes inaccurate task for conventional router tables. The fences may need to be perfectly aligned to create a precisely straight edge on a work piece. The fences also may need to be slightly offset with respect to the router bit and with each other when the router bit is to make a special cut of material from the edge of a work piece. This is normally conducted in conjunction with a horizontal table top wherein the upstanding router is mounted on the underneath side of the table top with the router bit protruding through an opening and projecting above the level of the table top to perform its task. Changing bits on the router is also often difficult and inefficient, and sometimes requires disassembly of certain components.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for varying router fences which is easily set up and which is extremely precise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for varying router fences wherein the router fence assembly can be easily moved to an inoperative position to permit router bits to be changed.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for varying router fences wherein the router does not need to be disassembled in any respect and can be pivoted to a service position above the level of the router table with a minimum of effort.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A router table has a flat top having a horizontal surface, and a router fence assembly pivotally mounted on the horizontal surface. A router is mounted below the flat top table and has a vertically upstanding rotatably powered bit extending through a router bit opening in the flat top.
The flat top has a pivotal section pivotally mounted thereon to close an access opening therein. A router is rigidly secured to a lower surface of the pivotal section and is adapted to have an elongated router bit extending upwardly therefrom through a router bit opening.
The router fence assembly is comprised of infeed and outfeed portions having a connecting mechanism slidably joining the portions to permit one portion to be slidably diagonally moved with respect to the other portion thus assuring parallelism.